Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost/Transcript
Opening * (The Movie Starts at Over Here Before The Opening of the Book) * The Sherman Brothers: Deep in the hundred acre wood Where Christopher Robin plays You will find the enchanted neighbourhood Of Christopher's childhood days A donkey named Eeyore is his friend And Kanga and little Roo There's Rabbit and Piglet And there's Owl But most of all Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear * (The Page Turns to Hundred Acre Wood) Hundred Acre Wood * (Music Plays) * Pooh: I Consider Why I Am Here? * Christopher Robin: If You Get Lost Someday, The Animals Have To Help Us Out. * Pooh: But I Don‘t Have a Nightmare. * Christopher Robin: Yeah, Never Mind. * Tigger: What One of The Animal That You Can Help, Pooh? * Pooh: Badger. * Tigger: Now That’s More Like It! * Eeyore: I Promise That Hard as Much as I Can. * Pooh: You Know How I Am, Eeyore. * Eeyore: Okay. (Sighs) * Pooh: Can I Rejoin My Group? * Tigger: Soon. * Rabbit: and That’s Can I Fly. * Pooh: As Soon as I Can. My Mom and Dad Take Our Flight To See Friends. (Chuckles) * Piglet: Hi, Pooh, I Suppose To Go Back To The Park. * Pooh: Silly Piglet, I Can’t Handle You Without Piglet. * Piglet: Okay. * Tigger: Time For Clap Your! Paws! (Jumps Up) Clap Your Paws * Christopher Robin: Ready? * Piglet: Ready. * Pooh: Clap Your Paws! I Can Trust. * Tigger: You Can Clap Your Paws. So We Imagine That! So You Need To Clap Your Paws! * Pooh And Friends: Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) * Kanga: We Dispare To Do? Clap Your Paws Like That! (Clap) (Clap) * Eeyore: I Hoped You Could Clap Your Paws When Like This... (Clap) Paws Are Just My Hands Too. * Rabbit: You Can Clap Your Paws! (Clap) (Clap) * Piglet: Let’s Go! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) * Pooh And Friends: Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) You Can Clap Your Paws! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) * Roo and Gopher: Clap Your Paws (5x) * Flik and Atta: Clap Your Paws (5x) * Heimlich: Clap Your Paws (5x) * Wally and EVE: Clap Your Paws (5x) Clap Your Paws (5x) * Pooh: Can Clap Your Paws (9x) Not Like That! Like This (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) * Pooh And Friends: Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) You Can Clap Your Paws! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws! Just Like This! Clap Your Paws You Can Clap! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) Clap Your Paws That You Need To Do! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) You Can Clap Your Paws! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) You Can Clap Your Paws! (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) You Can Clap Your Paws! * Tigger: Phew! That Hands are Like Paws. No One Cared In Journey * Pooh: That’s Okay. * Christopher Robin: I Will Be Here When I Get Home from School, So, You Get Lost In White Deer Park, You’ll Find Piglet and Your Way Home. * Pooh: Yeah, That’s True. * Tigger: That’s What You Know That. * Kanga: I Know, Pooh, That Wouldn’t Be Good. * Roo: That was So True. He Wouldn’t Know That. * Pooh: I Know How Am I. (Starts Singing) Worried Me, Worried Me, I Am a Bear, Worried Me, Worried Me, I Get Lost, Worried Me, Worried Me, I Was Afraid of You, No One Cared In Journey. Worried Me, Worried Me, The Park is Selling Out, Worried Me, Worried Me, I Am a Teddy Bear, Worried Me, Worried Me, What I Can Do? No One Cared In Journey. (Hums) (Keeps Singing) Worried Me, Worried Me, I Am a Bear, Worried Me, Worried Me, I Get Lost, Worried Me, Worried Me, I Was Afraid of You, No One Cared In Journey. Worried Me, Worried Me, The Park is Selling Out, Worried Me, Worried Me, I Am a Teddy Bear, Worried Me, Worried Me, What I Can Do? No One Cared In Journey. (Stops Singing) (Sighs) * Tigger: I Can Lead You, Pooh, I Promise. * Heimlich: I Can See Me. * Eeyore: I‘m Very Proud of You. * Pooh: Me Too. * Rabbit: And So, I Am a Rabbit. I Love You, Pooh * Pooh: I Love You Too, No One Cared In Journey. * Christopher Robin: Silly Old Bear. * Pooh: I Promise. Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost/Pooh in the Underwater * Tigger: Be Sure To My Own. * Tigger and His Friends: (Sees Pooh Bear Leaving) Goodbye, Pooh Bear. * Roo: Bye Pooh, Goodbye. * Kanga: See You In Your Journey. * Rabbit: Bye Pooh Bear, Take Care of Yourself. * Pooh: I Am. (Getting Lost in Forest 2nd Floor) Whoa, 2nd... Floor? (Walks Up To The Trees) I Can’t Believe It‘s All Mine! (Walks Further To The Lake) Wow! (Jumps Up To The Lake and Swims) (Through The Bubbles To His Mouth) I Can See Us Now. (Keeps Swimming and Makes It To The Another Forest Wood) Cool. (Walks Over) I Guess Tigger and I Just Particularly Cleared Up. (Walks To The River) Oh My Goodness, How Did I Ever Gonna Be? Huh? A Water! (Splashes Over The River and Swims) Whenever I Am Doing Here. (Continues to Swim) Okay. (Almost There To Paris) I’m Going I’m Going! (Goes Over To Paris) We Made It! (Walks To See The People) Oh Goodness, Humans! (Walks Closer to Cars) Cars! (Walks Closer To Cities) Cities! (Walks Closer To Cats) Cats!! (Runs To Disneyland Paris) I Believe That Happended! Yay! (Walks To See Kids) Kids! (Walks Further To The River and Swims To London) I’m Getting Closer! (Keeps Swimming) Closer! Closer! Come On! We Can Do It! (Makes It To London) Yay! We Made It! (Walks to The Town) I Can See How I Am Saying But I’m- (Sees Roberts Till) Hello, Roberts. * Roberts Till: Hi Pooh Bear, Are You Ready for Your Journey? * Pooh: Yes I Do. Where Am I Going? * Roberts Till: Farthing Wood. * Pooh: Oh Yes! (Runs To England) I‘m Coming! (Sees 62 West Wallaby Street) Hello?! (Waves To Wallace and Gromit) Okay. (Keeps Running To England) Keep Going! (He Made It To England) We Made It. (Walks Further To See People) I Wonder Why They Are Extinct. (Walks On The Way To Ocean) Wow, Pretty Neat in This Place, I Smell Food. (Walks Over and Is Made it To The Ocean) Goodness. (Jumps Into The Ocean) Here We Go (Swims in Underwater) La De La De Da Le De Da (Swims Over To The Ocean and Makes It To Farthinghurst) Oh Gosh Here We Go (Walks To See People) Okay. (Walks To See Cat) Cool Looking) * Hannah the Orange Kitten: Hi, Pooh. * Pooh Hi Hannah (Walks Further To The 2nd River) Okay I’m Getting Close To The Woods. (Walks Closer To The 2nd River) Okay Then, I’m Getting Ready for Some Adventure. (Jumps To 2nd River and Swims Underwater) La De La De Da Le De Da, La De La De Da Le De Da, La De La De Da Le De Da De Da Le De Da De Da Le De Da De Da! (Swims Out To Farthing Wood) De Da Le De Da La De La De Da Le De Da, La De La De Da Le De Da De Da Le De Da De Da Le De Da De Da! La De La De Da Le De Da, La De La De Da Le De Da De Da Le De Da De Da Le De Da De Da! Huh? (Looks at The Tree) Farthing Wood/Pooh’s Journey * Pooh: We Did It! (Walks To The Farthing Wood) Little Duo Lives Under The Journey Huh? Not Too Bad for Sure It Is. (Walks Further To The Grass) I Guess I Can Find My Way Home Huh? (Sees a Butterfly) It Is? It’s a Butterfly! (Plays With Butterfly In A Playful Way) Time For a Lovely Mornings With The Animals For Petey Sakes! With The Chocolatey Mansion! With The Pottwry To- (Gets Hit With The Badger) What is That? (Gets Out) What Is It? What is It!? (Gasping from His Breath) What is That!? * (Looking at The Appearance in Farthing Wood) * Badger: Hmmm? Me? I‘m Badger, I Am The Last Badger Left In Farthing Wood, But When I Was Young, I Lived In a Large Family. Most Badgers Like Company. I Can Help You? * Pooh: Yes Indeed. * (They Explore Farthing Wood) * Pooh: This is How What Before Gets Destroyed By People. * Piglet‘s Voice (Narrating): So, Pooh is Looking Afterwards, He Made It To Our Journey To The Way from The Park. * Pooh: Thank You, Piglet (Nodding His Head) I Think I Am Lost. * Badger: Hmmm? Interesting, Huh? * Pooh: Yes I Am. * Badger: So, I Am A Badger Like Much. * Pooh: Okay, Let’s Go. * (Much Less as They Walked a Corner To The Tree) * Owl: Welcome, Pooh Bear! * Pooh: Hello, Owl. * Owl: Pooh, How Are You? * Pooh: I‘m Lost. * Owl: The Next Day, You Will Be Found in Hundred Acre Wood. * Pooh: Okay Then. * Badger: What is Your Next Page? * Pooh: My Journey. How Many Homes Did They Lost Today?/Pooh’s Minds The Journey Begins/Pooh Bear Met The Match Go On The Road/Sleeptime/Wake Up/Pooh’s Other Side of My Life Water Water/Fire!/The Mission/Call Over To Find Piglet A Mission Forcall/The Extract the Woods/Time is Over River/Pooh’s Call/Saving Badger/Pooh’s Memory Fox Alone/Pooh‘s Great Story/Pooh‘s Dream Vixen/Pooh’s Straight and Slight Fox Hunt/Pooh’s Rescue What is This Place?!/Death of Mr and Mrs Hedgehog Deadly Hush With Pooh Bear/Not To See Us, Now Pooh’s Journey/Church So Yet as Far/Talking Animals in The White Deer Park Winter (Long Scene with Pooh Bear) Pooh, Cat and Injured Badger Survival (With Pooh Bear) Category:Transcripts